Blossom/PPGD storyline
Blossom's story Blossom moved along with her sister Bubbles and Buttercup to Megaville city and went to the Megaville Elementary. While she was there she met a boy named Dexter and started a relationship with him. She followed Dexter to his lab where she discovered the android of Dee Dee, but got kicked out by Dexter from his lab. Blossom seeked more information by Otto, he traveled back in time with her and showed the past of Dexter. After Blossom gained the information of Dexter's past with Dee Dee and Mandark she went back to the real time. When she was outside alone she encountered a robot named GIR and suddenly was attacked by it's owner Bell. Eventually Mandark appeared along with some Clusters that attacked Blossom and kidnapped her. She was put by Mandark in a seal that filled itself with water so she would drown. Dexter eventually came to save her. After Dexter beated Mandark, he freed Blossom but he was too late since Blossom already died. When she was dead she was encountered by Grim who was ready to take her with him. But the spirit of Dee Dee came and asked Grim to let her stay alive and so he did. Dee Dee asked Blossom to take care of Dexter until she was back. Blossom was alive again and Mandark told Dexter that he also had a sister, and during his explaination he became mad and thought Dexter wanted to kill his sister. Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that attacked Dexter who became unconsious. Buttercup came to save him and defeated the Cluster, Mandark then activated many bombs to kill them and himself. The Megas came in the building to save the girls and Dexter and so they escaped while leaving Mandark behind. When she was at home she explained to Dexter that she once also had a sister but since she was unstable she died. A few days later Dexter was in a battle with a globmonster, but was saved by the girls. At school Blossom attended dance lessons and Dexter came too. Olga asked if there was a genius who could fix the light and Dexter replied he could do that. After fixing it, Blossom told Dexter that the real name of Olga was Lalavava Astronominov. Dexter was shocked because he found out that Olga was the younger sister of Mandark. After that he started to acting weird towards Blossom. At the science fair the clusters interupted the dance preformance and attacked everyone. Blossom evectuated some people. Shortly she encountered Bell again and went into a fight with her. Eventually Bell grabbed a weird machine and went into the hole in the middle of the podium and Blossom followed her. When she arrived at the bottom Bell was gone but one of the security guards gave her some glasses and allowed her to follow Bell and fight her. While chasing Bell, Blossom was caught up by Samantha who intended to stop her, but got stopped herself by Buttercup. Buttercup told Blossom to go further to stop Bell. Blossom caught up with Bell in the place where the bomb had to be activated. Blossom first tried to negotiate with Bell, who instead attacked her with the Noisy Cricket. Blossom evaded the attack and threw Dexter's protractors at her, which knocked the gun out of her hand. Blossom wanted to grab the bomb out of GIR's hands, but got slammed down on the ground by Bell. Blossom told Bell that she might not be stronger than Bell, but was smarter than her. She charged up her laser supposedly aiming for GIR. She concentrated on blocking all of Bell's attacks, by thinking of Dexter, and fired her laser. She hit the communication cable, which shut down the power and made it impossible for the bomb to be activated without a connection between the broken part. Bell recovered and headed to GIR to give him her hairband, so that he was a fighting robot. Bell fired a giant laser beam which hit the disco ball that GIR summoned from his head, which seperated the beam into balls of energy heading towards Blossom. She repelled all the attacks with the downside of getting her hands burned. She almost got kicked by Bell, but the kick was blocked by Buttercup, who received all the damage on the left side of her head. As Bell charged up for a powerful slash, Buttercup quickly send her flying with a punch. Buttercup helped Blossom get up and reattach her bow on her head, although not as she always wears it. Buttercup proceeds by ripping off a part of her shorts to conceal the burn wounds of her sister, while they talk about each others wounds. Blossom in turn rips off a piece of her shirt to treat the bleeding wound on Buttercup's forehead. Samantha then also joins in again, so Blossom and Buttercup decide to take a different approach. While Buttercup fights Bell, Blossom heads for Samantha. She dodged Sam's katana slash and kicks her in the stomach. However GIR fires smoke bombs, disabling Buttercup from doing anything. Samantha sees the oppertunity and wants to attack Buttercup, but Blossom quickly follows her into the smoke cloud. It ends up with Samantha grabbing Blossom with her mechanical tentacles, and holding the katana against her throat. She mocks Buttercup by saying that she is going to kill Blossom. She then slits the throat of Blossom but nothing happened because the katana only can hurt evil. As Samantha is surprised Buttercup bashes into her to free Blossom, and rapidly beats her. Blossom hugs and thanks Buttercup, but that moment is quickly interrupted when Blossom doesn't know what to do anymore. She has to make a decision whether to keep hugging Buttercup or to push her away to let the katana go between them. She chooses the latter which results in the katana piercing through Samantha. This causes her to step back, and fall in the electricity and makes completes the connection of the machine again and triggers the bomb. Blossom realized she had made the wrong choice and realized she killed Samantha and activated the bomb. She fall on her knees in despair, while Bell and GIR escape, though Buttercup wants to go after them. As Blossom and Buttercup are leaving, they are stopped by Dee Dee, holding the katana, who asks them to follow her. Category:Storyline